Some embodiments relate to optics, and particularly to eyeglasses equipped with electronic and/or electrical components. Some embodiments relate to a hinge for eyeglasses that include an optical cover and at least one temple connected to the cover. Some embodiments relate to corresponding eyeglasses.
The related art includes eyeglasses equipped with electronic and/or electrical components interacting with, for example, the optical cover of the eyeglasses, such as disclosed in US 2014/0028966, which discloses an eyeglass hinge. The eyeglasses include an optical cover and at least one temple connected to a pin of the optical facade. The hinge includes a first portion connected to the pin and a second portion connected to the temple, the first portion and the second portion being interconnected by two screws mounted along a hinge axis and being movable between an open position and a closed position. Each first portion and second portion includes an outer surface which faces the outside environment of the eyeglasses. When the first portion and the second portion move from the open position to the closed position, an opening is formed between the outer surfaces. These eyeglasses also include a flexible cable for connecting electronic components which are coupled to the optical cover and a power source arranged at the temple thereof. The flexible cable extends between the optical cover and the temple of the eyeglasses, and in particular in a groove provided for this purpose on the outer surfaces of the first portion and the second portion.